1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating building block, and in particular to an illuminating building block with high light transmission.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional building block includes a base, a plurality of electric connection posts and a top cover. The base has a plurality of recesses defined in a bottom thereof and a circuit board disposed on a top of the base. The conductive circuit is printed on the circuit board and an illuminating member is mounted on the circuit board. The electric connection posts are soldered or mounted on the circuit board and electrically connected with the illuminating member. Each of the electric connection posts includes a positive conducting assembly and a negative conducting assembly made of conductive metal. The top cover is mounted on the top of the base and includes a plurality of studs corresponding to the electric connection posts. The electric connection posts respectively extend into the hollow studs and can be electrically connected with the electric connection posts of another building block. Moreover, the top cover is hollow and light transmittable. The light emitted from the illuminating member disposed in the building block can penetrate through the top cover to light up the building block.
Although the conventional building block is equipped with an illumination function, the electric connection posts disposed around the illuminating member would obstruct the traveling path of light. Therefore, the efficiency of the illumination is poor and the angles of the illumination are limited. Moreover, the electric connection posts are made of conductive metal and thus the cost of material is quite high. The positive conducting assembly and the negative conducting assembly are provided in each of the electric connection posts, and thus the structure of electric connection is complicate. Not only time and cost consuming to manufacture, but also the conductive circuit is easily damaged, which results in short circuit and failure of illumination. Therefore, the conventional illuminating building blocks are not cost effective and lighting effective.